fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus/Nomiko
Nomiko is a character in Conatus and the third character developed by Pyrostar. She is the 33rd character implemented into the game, and the 23rd paid DLC character developed. Background Nomiko is said to be the daughter of a great warrior, so powerful that she herself was supposedly a blade in disguise. She once came along with her mother and father to Grimnore in an attempt by the former to investigate the mysterious qualities of the land... They were stricken down by illness, dying before the eyes of their child. With no way to return home on her own, Nomiko began wandering the land of Grimnore in an attempt to find anything to fill the void in her heart. Unfortunately, years passed, and the only thing Nomiko could find to bring any semblance of life was death and bloodlust, and she became a wandering protector, slaying those who would dare bring harm to the innocent. Over time, the guilt she felt over this "crusade" wore away at her heart, and her body eventually crumbled away as her spirit was released. Possessing a suit of armor, she continues to wander the land, walking from town to town and serving as a protector before leaving again to continue her journey. Appearance Nomiko's original form and appearance are unknown and are never seen in the game. Her current appearance is that of a massive iron-black suit of armor, the inside of which is glowing with bright pink flames. The inside of the armor's helmet contains two almond-shaped glowing objects, which act as Nomiko's eyes. Personality Nomiko is largely a shy and demure young woman, getting bashful is praised for her actions or scared if overly threatened by a stronger opponent. While her status as a beloved protector has awarded her many adoring fans, she is shy around them for both their own safety and her own perception of being an outcast due to her nature as living armor. In combat, Nomiko is borderline rutheless, using her status as a spirit to go all-out in combat and slaughter her enemies in defense of those she is protecting. In the moment, she is typically filled with bloodlust, which she finds invigorating, but usually finds herself in emotional shambles once the battle is over. Gameplay Nomiko has a highly defensive playstyle, built around her in-universe role as a protective spirit. Her speed and Vigor are low, but her Health and defense are high, enabling her to outlast most opponents and finish them off when they are weak and exhausted. True to her nature, she isn't necessarily the best character to initiate combat, but she is able to defend herself quite effectively on her own. Nomiko possesses a unique Soul meter alongside her Health and Vigor, which goes up when she takes damage from any source that is not self-inflicted (i.e., eating poisonous food). Soul is required to make use of her various powerful Soul Skills, which all consume energy from this meter. Due to her playstyle being reliant on Health loss, players should remain careful while using her Soul Skills, and make sure to make every point on the meter count. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Regular Soul Skills These skills drain Nomiko's Soul meter, rather than her Vigor. They are accessible via a separate in-game menu. Because there are 4 Soul Skills, however, they must be paired to the Skill 1 and 2 buttons manually, with only two accessible at a time. Trivia *Nomiko's name is based on that of the Necro''nomico''n, relating to her current status as a ghost. *Nomiko is inspired by Alphonse from Fullmetal Alchemist, alongside the general concept of ghost knights as well as elements from the Dark Souls franchise. *It is implied (though not confirmed) that Nomiko's mother is Ophelia from Conatus's predecessor, Paradigm. Category:Conatus Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Subpages